


Finding Comfort in Your Arms

by angel_barker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_barker/pseuds/angel_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt I received on Tumblr. The prompt was this: Natasha comes home and finds Clint cheating on her, runs off, Loki finds her and she finds comfort in his arms…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha had just returned from an exhausting mission, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle in her warm bed with Clint. A soft smile appeared on her tired face, they had finally started an actual relationship.

The feeling of being with the person she felt strongly about seemed to give her wings, like she could fly if she wanted to. When she was with Clint, everything changed. She didn’t have to be the cold person she was around other people; no instead she could be herself.

A small giggle could be heard loudly in the defining silence. For a second, Natasha actually thought the sound came from her when another one followed soon after. Stiffening Natasha pulled out her gun, Clint should have been home. She had been told he just got back from a mission. That’s when it hit her, she felt stupid. The floor had already felt as if it was going to swallow her whole. Quietly she crept towards their bedroom, the noise got louder as she got closer. Her heart felt like it was sinking slowly, she knew exactly what she was going to see.

Upon finally reaching the room her hand opened the bedroom door, it was dark but she could see the image in front of her clearly. “I should have known.” She said in a cold unfeeling voice, the one she used while on missions. Clint, who had finally noticed the red head, hurled himself away from the blond beauty. He put his hands up in surrender, “Natasha, you’re home I d-“

“Didn’t expect me back so soon,” She cut him off with a hiss. “Let me guess, it’s not what it looks like right. She just happened to fall into _our_ bed naked and you being the _good_ man that you are decided to help her by putting your dick in her.” Her cold eyes looked towards the blond in the bed who was looking back at her with terrified ones. “I guess it’s safe to say when you said you prefer red heads it was a lie. Apparently you go for blond tramps instead.” Not being able to stand looking at the scene anymore she turned on her heel, walking away from the bed room.

Her chest tightened and the stinging in her eyes started to be unbearable, but she wasn’t going to let him see her cry. “Nat, wait.” Before he could say anything else she slammed him against the wall, his head hit it with a dull thud. “No! You have no right to call me that anymore. I don’t want to hear your excuses Barton. What’s done is done you can’t change what I’ve seen, but it’s alright. This wasn’t going to last long anyway we both knew that, it all came down to which one of us ended it first.” The pain in her voice was evident even in her ears but she tried to swallow the pain. He couldn’t know how much this hurt her. “Congratulations, it looks like you won Barton. I hope you enjoy your prize.”

Letting go of him she walked towards the door of the apartment. “Oh and Barton if it wasn’t already obvious, I want _you_ and your things out of here by the time I get back.” She threw him one last glare before heading out into the cold air of the night. Soon she was running away from the building, wanting to put distance between herself and it.

Natasha was known for her gracefulness and her ability to land on her feet no matter the situation, but as she ran she tripped falling to the ground. Anyone who knew her could tell this wasn’t the same woman; this wasn’t the cold killer that was usually present. Her pain had returned to her in full, all the bruises and scratches she received from the mission hurt once more. Her plain dark blue jeans were stained from the dirt off the ground; her hair had fallen into her face covering most of it. Slowly she lifted herself up, the tears finally released and streamed down her face.

A fist pounded on the ground, then the other soon that’s all she did for a couple of minutes. She couldn’t believe she let herself fall for that man as much as she did. Years ago she promised herself that it would never happen. Love is for children, that’s what she always said, what she always believed. Yet, she let him take her heart and smash it into a bunch of little pieces. Now she was going to have to face him again the next day as his partner, for she wasn’t going to give him the benefit of scaring her off.

“I’m surprised to see you in such a pitiful state. I was right; mortals are fragile things no matter who they are.” His voice still sounded cool and cruel since the last time she had seen him. Without bothering to look up at him, she just cradled her now blooded hands. “What do you want Loki?” She spat, she didn’t feel like dealing with him at the moment. Not when she was this weak little person, no she had to turn back into her strong self first.

Loki just stared at the woman, after the last encounter they had he never thought he would find her like this. Broken, weak, pitiful, it was unbecoming of her. Something horrible must have happened for her to change so drastically. Cautiously he bent down next to her not sure if she was well enough to kill him if she wanted to. “I must say, I have imagined seeing you in this state many times but it does not give me the same joy it did in my own head.”

Natasha let out a dry laugh, which was close to a sob. “Why, because you weren’t the cause of it?” Loki gave her a hard look. “No because it is unfitting for a woman of your standards. I quite like the way you take charge, it reminds me of the women on Asgard.” She couldn’t help the little smile that slipped on her lips. “Yeah well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

“If I may inquire, what exactly happened to unravel you?” He never noticed but she seemed to have a fiery glow to her. “Barton.” She whispered. “We finally got together, I thought for a second that he actually loved me but then I came home to find him in bed with some blond tramp.” Again the site of him and _that_ woman popped into her mind, making the tears stream down her face faster. “I told you once that love is for children, but that’s what happened. I fell in love with him.”

For once the god couldn’t help but hate the site of this lost soul. Admittedly he had always felt an attraction to her. She reminded him of his self a bit, he would give anything to hold her in his arms like the Hawk did. “That man does not deserve the love of a beautiful creature such as your self. You should be happy, to realize he is not the one for you.” Leaning closer to her, he rubbed his thumb under her eye wiping away the tears as he did. Natasha shivered under his touch, the spot where his thumb had rubbed felt warm. “Then why do I feel like I just had my heart broken.”

Loki could not answer this; he was not one for words of comfort. Instead his arms slowly wrapped around her fragile figure, he avoided her hands for fear of hurting her. She knew it was wrong to feel comfort in the god, but instinctively her body leaned into his arms. For now she let herself slip into the comfort he gave her.


	2. One Door Swinging Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Clint's thoughts and how his world shatter when he realizes he's made the biggest mistake in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though the first chapter was meant to be a one-shot people really wanted more. Now this isn't want they exactly wanted, but I figure I should make this into maybe a short fic. The ideas for these next chapters are credited to 'A Loki Fan', its mostly because of their ideas I'm doing more--because I honestly had know inkling of what I could do for a sequel. This is short, but I feel its important that we get into Barton's head, though there's no reason we should feel sorry for him.

Anyone would accede that at this moment he’s an ass. What he did to his lover, partner, and best friend is beyond words. How could he have been that idiotic? Quite honestly he didn’t even recollect why he did what he did or how he thought he’d get away with it.

Natasha’s a damn spy for Christ sake—she would have found out eventually, quicker than most people. There’s no doubt she’s a better spy than he is. Growling in frustration Clint ran a hand through his hair. Once the others realize what transpired they’d hate him, hell he hated himself at the moment. He couldn’t get her image out of his mind, how much pain was evident in her eyes. Unlike her Barton didn’t show his face at SHIELD the day after, like a coward he avoided her. In fact he’s hardly seen her since then. Fury must have some notion that something went wrong between them, because he didn’t put them on any assignments together. It was for the best knowing Natasha she’d try killing him.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing. Reluctantly he answered it,

“Barton.” He stated in a dull voice.

“It’s me.” Though the other person on the line couldn’t see him Clint straightened his posture. “Phil, what is it?” Most likely another mission, it had been a while since his last one.

Phil didn’t answer for a few seconds and when he did it left Clint irritated. “I want to talk about Loki.”

He tried suppressing his hatred; he still never forgave the god for controlling him. “What about that bastard?” Clint snarled.

Phil could be heard sighing, “He’s no longer a risk, we won’t be keeping tabs on him anymore.”

This had Clint jumping from his bed, his face had gone pale. “What? How is that possible? Did everyone forget what he fucking did?!” Clint couldn't understand why this was even in discussion. Loki is a danger. He needed to be watched.

“ Well you see he’s still kind of being watched and by one of our best agents.” It wasn't clicking. What did Phil mean by that?

“Who.” He asked tinged with impatience.

“Alright Barton, I’m gonna give it to you straight. Natasha and Loki are in a relationship.” Phil’s words echoed in his head. Clint Barton had been pushed to the edge and now he was plummeting.


End file.
